Wishes
by RatScars
Summary: With two moons left to live Jayfeather decides he wants to live them in peace. How does he live in peace? He abandons his clan for good. He leaves Briarlight behind. What happens to them? /Takes place soon after The Last Hope/
1. Prologue

"Winter is cold and summer is warm, nothing can change that. But maybe he can change his future," Firestar commented. "Maybe by telling him he's going to die will help. Maybe he'll find a way to prevent it."

"Maybe. Or maybe he'll find a way to make his death sooner," Yellowfang growled out, "he's dumb like that."

"He'll know what to do," Hollyleaf didn't seem to be paying attention at all but she was.

"And how do you know?" Yellowfang hissed to the black she-cat.

"I don't, but he's my brother. I have to believe in him."

Yellowfang sighed. "Fair enough. He makes his own decisions. Maybe he'll even bring Briarlight!" Yellowfang shouted sarcastically.

Hollyleaf hissed at the old she-cat. "Hey flea-bag, don't talk bad about my brother."

Yellowfang just smirked at Hollyleaf. "Been there, done that."

Hollyleaf turned and faced away from the she-cat with her fur raised and shoulders hunched.

"Somebody got a hairball?" Yellowfang taunted Hollyleaf.

"Yellowfang let's pay attention to what's really important. We should tell Jayfeather," Firestar said as he stepped in front of the she-cat.

Yellowfang just shrugged. "Go ahead Firestar. You must be _so_ much smarter than me. You _must_ know better than me."

"That's not what I'm saying!" Firestar's neck-fur raised in defense.

"Of course it is! You think you know better than me!" Yellowfang challenged him.

Firestar glared at Yellowfang, who stood there with her head held high. Bluestar looked between the two cats. "You two better stop now," she warned.

"Or what? You'll cry?" Yellowfang hissed at her old leader.

"Or I'll tell Jayfeather myself," she said.

"Go ahead. Your mistake," Yellowfang gave her a little smirk as she turned and walked away from the group and into the undergrowth of StarClan.

"Honestly, what should we do?" Lionheart spoke up.

"Not sure," Firestar commented.

"He might be able to change the future. We should try it," Bluestar pointed out. "The worst that happens is he dies sooner than two moons."

Firestar nodded, "true. The decision is made?"

"Yes. We will tell Jayfeather that he's going to die tonight," Bluestar promised.

Lionheart and Hollyleaf nodded.

"Who'll do it?" Lionheart asked.

"I will," Yellowfang had come back.

"Can we trust you?" Hollyleaf hissed.

Yellowfang nodded. "I'll tell him."

"Good," Bluestar said.

 _I know! So short! It's just the prologue though. The chapters will be longer, I swear! Anyways, I'm so excited to write this! I want to make it as good as I can. Bye guys!_

 _-RatScars_


	2. Chapter 1

_The kits in this chapter don't actually exist in the books. I just wanted them to._

"Stop- Just stop. No! That's not for- Kits!" Jayfeather was losing his temper rather quickly.

"Jayfeather! We wanna go outside!" Patchkit squeaked.

"No! Your mother told me to watch you two until she was done!" Jayfeather scolded them.

"That's so mean!" Silverkit whined as she looked at Jayfeather with wide eyes.

"It's not mean. If I let you play outside your mother will be mean to _me_." Jayfeather told the kits.

"Oh!" Patchkit said, "Then can we play toss the moss with Briarlight?" Patchkit begged

"Go ahead," Jayfeather encouraged them.

Briarlight tossed them the ball of moss next to her nest. The kits ran to be the one to toss it back.

Jayfeather walked to his herb storage and began to feel around for what he needed more of.

"Marigold, yarrow, what else?" Jayfeather made a mental list to himself as he went, "cobwebs and comfrey" he mumbled.

He paused when a familiar scent came over him. "Yellowfang!" he whisper-shouted.

"Yep, it's me," the old she-cat rasped as she drew her tongue over her paw.

'"What is it? New prophecy?" he asked, eager to know what the old cat had come down to tell him.

"Not at all. Your prophecy was the last for a while," Yellowfang told him.

"Then why are you here?" he asked her.

"I'm here to warn you," Yellowfang's voice suddenly darkened.

"Is something gonna happen?" Jayfeather's ears suddenly perked up.

"Yeah, but only to you," The old she-cat looked down at the floor. "You're going to join us in StarClan."

"What?" Jayfeather couldn't believe was he was hearing.

"You heard me right. We're not sure how but you're going to die," Yellowfang looked him in his blind eyes.

"Wh- Wha- Why are you telling me this? You don't normally tell cats they're gonna die!" Jayfeather reminded her.

"Well, first of all, you're a medicine cat. Also, we think you might be able to change your destiny. It might mean disappearing or it could mean staying in camp all day. We don't know how you could prevent it but we believe you could," Yellowfang explained to him.

Jayfeather's claws scraped against the rock floor of his storage. "How long do I have to live?" he asked her.

"Two moons," she answered him.

"I have to go," Yellowfang told him. "It doesn't matter if you fail, but we believe you could live longer."

"Wait, how do you know?" Jayfeather asked, but Yellowfang had already disappeared and her scent was getting fainter.

Jayfeather sighed and turned to exit the den.

"Comfrey, marigold, cobwebs, what else...?" Jayfeather whispered, forgetting the last thing he needed, "yarrow, that's it!"

"What's it?" Briarlight asked as she turned from playing with the kits.

"Sorry, I had forgotten what other herb I need," Jayfeather told her. "I have to go talk to Bramblestar. Do you mind finding any warrior and telling them I need comfrey, marigold, yarrow and cobwebs?" he asked her.

"Yeah, totally," she promised him, "when these kits mother comes to get them."

Jayfeather nodded as he padded out of the den and towards where Bramblestar slept.

"Jayfeather! How can I help you?" he asked as the medicine cat walked in.

"I need to leave the Clans," Jayfeather stated suddenly.

"Why would you need to leave...?" Bramblestar asked.

"I'm going to die if I don't," he told them, "Yellowfang told me."

"Yellowfang," Bramblestar started as though he was remembering something. "Tell Yellowfang I'm sorry."

"Okay?" Jayfeather gave his leader a weird look.

Bramblestar sighed and said, "I guess Leafpool could become medicine cat again."

"Well, she seems happy as a warrior. Maybe she can train someone to do it," Jayfeather said, "I only have two moons to live, or I'd train them."

"Go ahead Jayfeather. I'll figure it out. If you live then come back. You can, right?" Bramblestar asked.

"I don't know, but I'll come back," Jayfeather promised.

"I have to tell Briarlight," Jayfeather went to turn but Bramblestar stopped him.

"She should go," he told her.

"It's a struggle for her. I don't wanna put her through that," Jayfeather said as he averted his blind gaze to the floor.

"I understand. When you come back she'll be happy, I guess." Bramblestar said.

"It'll only be two moons," Jayfeather promised.

"Got it," Bramblestar said, "I'll make Leafpool medicine cat until you come back."

"Sounds good," Jayfeather said, "I leave at sunrise tomorrow."

"Should I call a clan meeting?" Bramblestar asked.

"Might as well," Jayfeather said. "Just let me tell Briarlight. I'll come get you when I'm ready."

Bramblestar simply nodded.

Jayfeather dashed down the rocks and to the medicine den. The kits were gone and Briarlight was there doing her stretches.

"Briarlight, I need to tell you something," he stated.

She looked up and stopped, "what is it?" she asked.

"I'm leaving ThunderClan," he told her.

"What? Why?" she asked, her eyes going wide.

"I'll die if I don't."

Briarlight gasped and dragged herself over to touch his leg with her nose.

"I'll miss you," she told him.

"Me too," he told her as he looked past her with his blind eyes.

"When will you leave?" she asked him.

"Tomorrow at sunrise."

"Will you ever come back?" she asked.

"If I'm still alive," he promised.

"But if you're alive _when_?" she persisted.

"In two moons," he gave the top of her head a lick and padded out of the den.

"I'm ready Bramblestar!" he called into the den. The clan leader padded put and sat on the high ledge.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!" he called out.

Cats padded from their spots around camp and from dens.

When the whole clan had gathered Bramblestar had started "Recently Jayfeather brought me some terrible news. He will be leaving the Clan."

Cats gasped, some called out, others hissed in anger. One cat even called out that Jayfeather was a traitor.

"Jayfeather must leave or he will die," Bramblestar continued.

"How do you know?" Graystripe called out from by the elders' den.

"Yellowfang told me!" Jayfeather called out. Graystripe's eyes widened as he remembered the old she-cat.

"I must go, but if I survive for two moons I will return to ThunderClan. No guarantee I'll stay."

Some cats seemed surprised, some upset, and some angry. But the one that stood out most was at the front of the crowd.

Briarlight watched him with watery eyes as he spoke.

"I'm sorry," he said to the Clan.

"I leave at sunrise."

With that Jayfeather padded to his den and attempted to keep his eyes from too becoming watery.

"I don't wanna leave her behind," Jayfeather said, "but I have to."


End file.
